Return to Power
by iamPaladin
Summary: After a devastating attack by Naraku, in an attempt to steal the Shikon, Kagome and her newest ally Yume are sent to a new realm with Naraku on their tails.
1. Prologue: The First Battle

**Story Name:** Return to Power

**Author(s):** iamPaladin

**Rating:** T (May possibly change to M)

**Original Posting Date:** 04/01/2005

**Updated Posting Date:** 07/14/2013

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, locations, affiliations, or rights to Inuyasha or Wolf's Rain nor do I hold rights to any of the original characters in this story except for Yume.

* * *

The air held a cold snap, the snowflakes resting on any surface in their path, and black lashes blinked as a flake landed on the curve while violet eyes lifted to the gray sky. Long hair, the color was pure white like the falling snow, fell to the back of her thighs and was pulled into a ponytail high atop her head while thin locks framed her face. Her breath came out in visible puffs, her rose lips parted slightly before her mouth opened wide to catch some of the falling flakes. Her ears, which were pointed at the tip, twitched and her gaze narrowed and focused on a dark spot behind one of the trees. After taking a deep breath, smelling who it could be, she grinned. "Kagome." The raven haired priestess sighed loudly and emerged from her hiding spot, something held behind her back, and violet eyes narrowed before widening as a snowball came flying at her. "I knew I wouldn't hit you, Yume, you're like Kouga with that ridiculous speed." The violet eyed female, Yume, had dodged the attack easily. "I am a wolf demon. But I commend you for trying." Blue eyes gleamed with disappointment but Kagome knew she would just have to keep trying.

"Its so quiet. I would have thought we would be free by now." Yume nodded and glanced around. "That Naraku was so careless to allow the rest of the Shikon to fall into your possession is worrying." A loud sigh from the priestess drew Yume's gaze. "I know. But we made our sacrifice too." Inuyasha had died in the battle against the puppet with the shards, it had been the night of the new moon, and months had passed since they buried their friend. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half brother, had been informed of his passing and given the Tetsaigua, he was protecting Rin so the blade worked for him now, and the Inu Youkai had surprised them further by promising his alliance to Kagome and Yume. "We did. But now we must forge on. Soon the scum will show his face and we will slay him." The well had also been destroyed on this end, by Kagura, and so Kagome had been trapped here. The pair walked in unison, though she was a demon Yume was the same height as Kagome, and the canine was cautious and on guard. "The forest shouldn't be this quiet." The statement by Yume was followed with a hum from Kagome, they both had the feeling that something was wrong, and so the duo walked faster toward the village only to see smoke rising in the air.

Yume grabbed Kagome by the waist and ran, it was the fastest way to get there in time, and as they arrived at the village they saw the force of youkai waiting for them. Naraku had assembled at least sixty demons, they appeared moderately powerful, and Kaede had managed to erect a barrier strong enough to block the demons off while the humans escaped. Sango and Miroku, the monk was helping with the barrier, were waiting and smiled as the pair arrived. "Kaede you must go." Kagome insisted, watching Naraku himself grin at her appearance, and the old miko nodded and took Rin and Shippou with her to follow the fleeing villagers. "Kagome-sama. Yume. This is it." Miroku and Sango were ready, Kirara was in her larger form and snarling, and the canine youkai nodded and howled loudly so Kouga and Sesshoumaru would hear her.

* * *

The void was dark, the energy cold, and Midoriko hummed as she watched the battle from within the Tama. Her tired blue eyes, the exact same shade as Kagome's gleaming pools, watched as Kagome obliterated youkai with arrows while Yume shifted to her primal form as a giant white wolf and tore through her enemies. The warrior priestess turned, hearing laughter, and faced her former lover Magatsuhi while he bared his claws. Being around so much dark power had drawn him out. "Midoriko. My dear. It is time to end our fight once and for all. I will corrupt your soul until your glow is a beautiful black." He charged and Midoriko called on Kagome's strength before meeting his charge with her blade in hand.

* * *

There was blood and ash everywhere, Kagome herself was suffering from wounds on her thighs where a demon had managed to rake his claws when grabbing her, and Yume was bleeding from a wound on her shoulder. "You're the only one left, Naraku!" All of his minions were gone, none of their party had died, and Yume snarled with Sesshoumaru beside her bearing the Tetsaigua. "Hm. Arrogant little bitch." The miasma spread from his sleeves, engulfing the area, and Kagome shot a purified arrow upward and as it fell back down to the ground her aura cleansed the poison gas. As she readied another arrow he vanished in a swirl of poison, Yume and Sesshoumaru snarled as they tried to find him by scent but the poison and blood were too strong, so when he reappeared behind Kagome and stabbed an arm through her chest all eyes widened in horror. His hand gripped the shikon, smirking as Kagome fell to her knees, and his eyes gleamed as he flared his youki. The priestess hissed in pain and felt herself weakening drastically, he had hit something vital, and as Naraku pulled his arm back Kagome's powers flared to life.

"No. No!" Naraku screamed as the raw purity ate away at his arm, the Shikon flaring to its purest white crystal, and he was engulfed in a final blaze of power before turning to ash. Yume went to Kagome, shifting to her humanoid form as she did, and the wolf cradled her close as the Shikon pulsed above her. A soft sound alerted them before the pair were blinded by white light and drawn into the void.

* * *

**So this is the new revised prologue. Explains how Kagome and Yume begin their journey.**


	2. Chapter One

**Story Name:** Return to Power

**Author(s):** iamPaladin

**Rating:** T (May possibly change to M)

**Original Posting Date:** 04/01/2005

**Updated Posting Date:** 07/30/2013

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, locations, affiliations, or rights to Inuyasha or Wolf's Rain nor do I hold rights to any of the original characters in this story except for Yume.

* * *

Violet eyes opened, searching the darkness, and all around her laughter could be heard echoing in the space. "Welcome to the Void, Wolf Child." The man facing her was tall, near Sesshoumaru's height, and his hair was long and dark black with crimson bangs dropping just a bit past sculpted brows. On his cheeks were glowing black streaks, his teeth sharp, and atop his head she saw ears of some kind twitching against the shining black hair. Yume tried to scent him out, to figure out who or what he was, but there was nothing. "Ah ah ah. That won't work here. There is no scent or taste here in the Void. How does it feel to know your Priestess damned you to this place?" Yume thought back to the blinding light, to Kagome's wound, and shook her head. "Kagome wouldn't do that." He grinned. "Such faith in a weak little human." Yume searched the area around them more and frowned, her youki leaking out of her as her annoyance spiked, and she called on her true form before sniffing around once more. He faded from sight, making her wonder if it was all an illusion, and the wolf demon gathered power under her and made a motion to jump. Thankfully it worked, whatever binding her was gone, and she began searching this place for any sign of Kagome.

* * *

Kagome whimpered as the eyes stared at her, they wouldn't go away, and she saw them even if she shut her own eyes. One gold and one blue eye were watching her continually, whispering words of darkness and death with a sinfully rich baritone voice. "Kagome!" Yume's voice ripped through the fog, through the voice and the eyes, and as the youkai returned to her humanoid form she held the Priestess close. "Yume, oh Yume you're here." Kagome sobbed against the demon, now that she could, and Yume snarled at the owner of those eyes while they watched. "Interesting." The vision faded and the wolf stared at the full Shikon no Tama hovering before them. "You two will remain here until the wish is made." Kagome sobbed harder, the wish had to be pure, and Yume stroked her hair. "I'm here, Kagome, I'm here." The raven haired Miko nodded and pulled back. "Always?" Yume nodded and gripped her hand. "Always." The Miko looked at the Shikon and frowned. "Shikon no Tama. I wish for you to disappear, forever!" The jewel shrieked, the Void rippled around them, and light began filtering into the open air. Yume and Kagome felt their ears pop as a howling noise echoed, and the image of Midoriko flashed before them in a glow of color briefly. Another ripple happened around them and they began tumbling, free falling, and as they passed through what felt like a sheet of ice cold water Yume pulled Kagome into her arms just as her back slammed into something hard.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes, someone was running a wet cloth over her head, and she blinked up to peer into vivid blue eyes that were a few shades brighter than her own. "Easy there. You two had a nasty spill." The male had platinum blonde hair, tied back in a tight braid, and his skin was tanned from the sun. "Wh-where?" He shook his head. "Don't worry about that. Go back to sleep for now." He stood up, he was extremely tall, and Kagome groaned as the headache set in before her head lolled back against the pillow he had put under her. The girl turned her head, peering at Yume, and smiled slightly since the youkai was sleeping. Yume never let anyone catch her asleep, like Inuyasha, and Kagome felt tears gather in her eyes thinking about her former love. "D-don't cry Kagome." Yume's voice reached her ears, those violet eyes were staring at her, and Kagome whimpered before letting the tears fall. "Come here." Yume pulled the girl close, letting her cry, and the demon peered around once more while keeping her senses open. Something had dulled her senses, her increased regeneration seemed to have been slowed too, and she briefly wondered where they were that she scented soot and metal everywhere. The two girls let exhaustion claim them again.

* * *

"Are they going to be okay?" Blue met green and the tall male nodded. "They should be. No broken bones...miraculously." The male sat down. "Tala." He glared at the girl. "I mean...Danta...does that girl really have white hair?" He blinked and nodded. "Yes she does Rena." The girl pouted. "Call me Mika. All my friends do. Or...they did." He huffed. "How does one get Mika from Rena?" The girl rolled her eyes. "How does one get Danta from Tala?" She mocked his tone, earning a glare, and the girl immediately lifted her hands in surrender while nervously laughing. "My bad. My bad. Sorry." He rested his chin on his hand, thinking, and his annoying stalker went to check on the pair of girls. The brunette, who looked similar to the black haired girl they had saved, was one of his kind and he'd found her hiding out in some city several thousand miles back. She had been pretty worn, she seemed so young, so he had helped her out with food and she had followed him since. Unlike most wolves one met he was of Alpha lineage, he naturally commanded the respect of others, so it was natural for a few glares to make the girl skitter to calm him down. He briefly remembered a fiery woman that had stood up to him before but she too had faded into the cold snows of the human cities. He stood up, shaking his body so the snow didn't drench his white trench coat, and he walked back to their shelter. The two girls were awake, the darker haired girl was crying, and he watched as Rena handed them each water.

"T-thanks." Kagome accepted the cup, though she felt like she knew the brunette from somewhere, and Yume only nodded before downing the whole cup in a single swallow. "Thirsty?" Rena teased, making Tala roll his eyes, and the pale haired glared over the lip of the cup. Tala stiffened, immediately interested, and the hair on the back of his neck rose. This girl was also of Alpha lineage, she wouldn't bow so easy to his command, and the raven haired woman laughed nervously. "Yume keep calm." Then she looked at Rena. "Sorry we're having a bad day. Please don't antagonize her." The perky brunette giggled. "Sorry, wasn't trying to. I'm Rena Higurashi but all my friends call me Mika! That grumpy puss over there is Tala Ishtar but he prefers Danta." The pale haired female nodded. "Very well. Thank you for your aide Danta, Mika." The male nodded, keeping his gaze fixated on her, and the raven haired woman blushed. "So this is going to sound totally weird but...what year is it?" Mika blinked twice in surprise. Its the year 2071 under the reign of nobles Lady Jaguara and also Lord Darcia the Third." Kagome glanced at Yume and frowned. "So it pushed us past my home?" Both people glanced at her. "You know you look really familiar." Rena was peering at Kagome now. "My grandfather Souta gave me this family photo. You look just like his older sister!" The picture was of the family just before her final leap into the well, Kagome took the photo with delicate hands, and tears gathered in her eyes.

* * *

"Its finally happened. The girls have been brought to me and my Lady Hamona will awaken soon." Lord Darcia laughed as he stood over his wife's comatose body, the lights giving her an ethereal glow, and in the shadows behind him a pair of crimson eyes narrowed. The Lord was an easy enough puppet to manipulate. Soon the Miko and the wolf would be dead and the Shikon would be his once more.

* * *

Chapter two, revised and redone. Don't worry I have a whole lotta people to introduce within the next two chapters. ;)


End file.
